She Is Angel
by Mimi Auziri
Summary: "Semua orang berhak mendapat kesempatan kedua bukan?.../Aku hanya ingin orang yang kusayangi bahagia.../Aku tidak tau harus bilang apa?.../Kau benar-benar seperti malaikat./SasuFemNaru
1. Chapter 1

**She Is Angel**

 **Disclaimer : Chara bukan milik saya melainkan milik Masashi Kismoto. Saya hanya meminjam.**

 **Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

 **Genre : Hurt/comfort, Romance**

 **Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo (s), gaje, mainstream.**

 **Summary :** _ **"Semua orang berhak mendapat kesempatan kedua bukan?.../Aku hanya ingin orang yang kusayangi bahagia.../Aku tidak tau harus bilang apa?.../Kau benar-benar seperti malaikat."**_

 **Happy Reading**

Disebuah tempat di Amerika terdapat sebuah keluarga bahagia. Keluarga Namikaze dimana sang kepala keluarga Namikaze Minato pria berambut pirang cerah dan bermata biru saphire merupakan pengusaha sukses di Amerika. Sang Istri Namikaze Kushina perempuan berambut merah dengan bola mata violet adalah seorang desainer terkenal. Minato-Kushina memiliki dua orang anak. Anak pertama Namikaze Kyuubi, seorang anak laki-laki berambut oranye perpaduan antara kedua orang tuanya memiliki bola mata ruby yang mempesona dan adiknya Namikaze Naruto anak perempuan yang mirip ayahnya berambut pirang cerah dan bermata biru saphire yang bersinar. Jarak umur Kyuubi dengan Naruto terpaut 4 tahun, Kyuubi berumur 5 tahun dan Naruto berumur 1 tahun.

Keluarga mereka memiliki perusahaan yang terkenal. Perusahaan mereka merupakan perusahaan no 1 di dunia. Banyak cabang perusahaan tersebar diseluruh negara didunia. Tapi tentunya banyak orang iri dengan posisi itu. Banyak perusahaan yang berusaha mengambil alih perusahaan mereka.

.

.

.

 **Amerika, 5 January 2010**

"Minato, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kushina ditengah keadaan darurat. Dia kepayahan berlari sambil menggendong Kyuubi. Sedangkan Naruto berada di gendongan sang ayah.

"A-aku tidak tau Kushi-chan!" jawab Minato. Mereka melarikan diri dari kejaran sekelompok pria yang terus menembakkan pistol pada mereka.

"Kenapa mereka berusaha melenyapkan kita? Apa kau punya musuh Minato? Atau saingan bisnismu mungkin?" Kushina terengah-engah sambil bertanya. Mereka terus berlari tanpa henti menuju sebuah hutan.

"Mungkin kau benar Kushi-chan. Jangan pikirkan itu sekarang, yang terpenting selamatkan anak-anak kita, aku akan menghalau mereka." Minato berhenti berlari dan menyuruh istrinya membawa kedua anak mereka setelah menyerahkan Naruto pada Kushina.

"Ta-tapi minato..."

"CEPAT KUSHINA! KITA TIDAK PUNYA WAKTU LAGI" Minato memotong ucapan Kushina yang ingin membantah.

"Ba-baiklah. Jaga dirimu Minato, aku pergi." Kushina berlari dari kejaran orang-orang yang ingin melenyapkan keluarganya. Dia memasuki hutan yang gelap karena malam. Dia menemukan sebuah pondok tua yang rapuh dan berteduh didalamnya. Naruto terus menangis seakan tahu apa yang telah terjadi. Sedangkan Kyuubi terus bertanya pada sang ibu dimana ayahnya. Air mata Kushina mengalir deras melihat kedua anaknya. _'Kenapa ini terjadi pada keluarga kami Tuhan?'_ batin sang ibu.

"Tenanglah Kyuu, Naru-chan ayah masih ada pekerjaan nanti dia akan menyusul kita." Kushina berusaha menenangkan Kyuubi dan Naruto yang sedari tadi tidak mau diam.

' _Semoga kau selamat Minato'_ doanya dan beranjat tidur bersama anak-anaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Jepang, 5 July 2025**

Disebuah rumah sederhana kota Konoha...

"Naruto, sudah bangun sayang?" suara Uzumaki Kushina terdengar dibalik pintu kamar seorang gadis bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Dia tengah mencoba membangunkan putrinya dan menyuruhnya untuk segera bersiap-siap.

"Naru sudah bangun kaa-chan" sahut Naruto dari dalam kamar.

"Kalau begitu segera bersiap-siap sayang. Hari ini kamu pertama kali masuk sebagai siswi KSHS, jangan sampai terlambat!" nasihat Kushina.

"Naru tau kaa-chan, semuanya sudah Naru siapkan tadi malam. Nih Naru mau berangkat" jawab Naruto sambil keluar dengan berseragam lengkap dan tas di punggungnya. Dia telihat sangat manis walaupun bisa dibilang culun oleh orang-orang kaya.

...

"Sarapan dulu" Kushina menyerahkan sepiring nasi dengan sayur diatasnya. Saat ini mereka tengah berada di ruang makan.

"Arigatou kaa-chan."

"Douitashimashite!"

" Itadakimasu!" Naruto makan dengan tenang. Dia sudah terbiasa sarapan. Kushina selalu membiasakan Naruto agar tidak lupa sarapan.

"Gochisou sama deshita!" Setelahya dia membersihkan sendiri piringnya. Naruto adalah anak yang rajin baik hal belajar maupun membantu ibunya dalam urusan rumah tangga seperti bersih-bersih

"Ittekimasu!" ucap Naruto.

"Itterasshai!" sahut Kushina sambil mengantarkan Naruto di depan pintu.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini hari pertama masuk di Konoha Senior High School. Naruto masuk kesana dengan beasiswa penuh karena kemampuan otaknya yang diatas rata-rata. Dia tidak pernah merepotkan ibunya dengan biaya sekolah. Untuk uang saku diganti dengan membawa bekal sendiri berhubung dia bisa masak. Masakannya pun tidak kalah dengan buatan koki restoran terkenal.

"Huah! Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka bisa masuk ke sekolah ini." Naruto terkagum-kagum ketika sampai didepan gerbang masuk sekolahnya.

"Kyaaa! Sasuke-kun..." teriakan demi teriakan menyadarkan Naruto dengan sekitarnya. Dia merasa terganggu dengan suara berisik itu. Naruto menoleh ingin mngetahui penyebab datangnya suara itu.

"Dia itu siapa?" Naruto bertanya pada dirinya sendiri dengan ekspresi bingung ketika melihat seorang pemuda tampan, berkulit putih, mata onyx dan berambut aneh turun dari mobil dan berjalan menuju gerbang.

"Pfffttt...model rambut apa itu seperti...pantat ayam." Naruto menahan tawa ketika menyadari model rambut pemuda itu. Dia terlalu fokus tertawa tidak menyadari kedatangan orang disampingnya.

"Naru!" seseorang menepuk pundak Naruto mengangetkannya.

"Akh!" Naruto menoleh ke arah orang yang menepuknya. "Karin!" ucapnya setelah mengetahui siapa yang membuatnya kaget. Dia adalah Uzumaki Karin sepupunya dari pihak ibunya. Di sekolah Karin merupakan seniornya walau hanya satu tingkat diatasnya.

"Hai!" Karin cengengesan mengetahui respon Naruto.

" Kau mengagetkanku tau!" Naruto menggembungkan pipinya tanda ia sedang merajuk.

"Ada apa Naru, kenapa kau seperti menahan tawa seperti itu." Karin menanyakan hal yang membuat sepupunya itu menahan tawa seperti tadi.

"Itu, pria yang disana." Naruto menunjuk Sasuke yang dikerubungi gadis-gadis.

"Oh. Memangnya kenapa?" Karin melihat kearah Sasuke dan tidak menemukan sesuatu yang lucu.

"Astaga Karin! Apa kau tidak lihat rambutnya itu? Seperti pantat ayam...pffft" Naruto menahan tawa lagi setelah megingatnya.

"Hah! Jangan pernah membicarakan hal seperti itu tentangnya Naru, atau kau akan mendapatkan masalah." Karin memperingati Naruto karena dia tahu seperti apa Uchiha Sasuk itu.

"Tapi pffft...aku benar-benar pffft...tidak bisa pffft...berhenti tertawa pffft" Naruto masih saja tertawa.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang sedang berjalan tidak sengaja melihat Naruto yang menahan tawa sambil melihatnya. Sasuke mengangkat satu alisnya melihat Naruto. Dia menajamkan pendengarannya ingin tahu apa yang ditertawakan gadis culun itu. Setelah mengetahui apa yang ditertawakan gadis itu dia mengeluarkan aura mematikan, membuat orang disekitarnya perlahan berjalan mendekati Naruto yang masih belum bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

"KAU!" Sasuke memaanggil Naruto.

"Nnggg...A-aku?" merasa ada yang memanggil Naruto melihat sekelilingnya. Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan tidak yakin. Beruntung dia sudah bisa mengendalikan diri.

" !" dengus Sasuke membalas Naruto.

"A-apa kau bilang!" Naruto bertanya seolah memastikan kebenaran dari pria didepannya ini.

"DOBE!" ketus Sasuke memancing amarah Naruto.

"K-Kau...DASAR TEME!" balas Naruto.

"Berani kau!" Sasuke mulai marah meski tidak kentara tertutup wajah datarnya. Dia hanya menatap tajam pada Naruto.

"APA!" Naruto tidak kalah marah. Dia membalas tatapan Sasuke. Tetapi malah terlihat imut di mata orang lain padahal menurutnya tatapannya sudah tajam.

"Kau tidak tau siapa aku?"Sassuke masih menatap tajam Naruto.

" apa aku mengenalmu? Memangnya kau mengenalku?" Naruto mulai jengkel.

"Hn. Tidak!" respon Sasuke.

"Dasar pantat ayam!"

" betina!"

"Gelap!"

"Silau!"

"Irit kata!"

"Cerewet!"

"Mayat hidup!"

"Lampu berjalan!"

"Hitam!"

"Kuning!"

"Dingin!"

"Hn!"

"GRRH...Kau!"

Mereka terus saling mengejek tidak menyadari telah menjadi tontonan orang-orang. Bahkan Karin yang disebelah mereka saja tidak dianggap. Semua orang hanya bisa menonton hal luar biasa pada seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal irit bicara.

 **...TBC...**

 **Halo! Saya author baru di ffn. Sebenarnya sudah lama buat akun ffn, tapi baru kali ini mempublish ff sekarang. He he gomen kalau sedikit, jelek dan banyak typo karna ini pertama kalinya saya buat dan publish ff. Untuk itu boleh saya minta pendapat kalian? Supaya bisa jadi lebih baik. Oke sekian dari saya...TERIMA KASIH**


	2. Chapter 2

**She Is Angel**

 **Disclaimer : Chara bukan milik saya melainkan milik Masashi Kismoto. Saya hanya meminjam.**

 **Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

 **Genre : Hurt/comfort, Romance**

 **Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo (s), gaje, mainstream.**

 **Summary :** _ **"Semua orang berhak mendapat kesempatan kedua bukan?.../Aku hanya ingin orang yang kusayangi bahagia.../Aku tidak tau harus bilang apa?.../Kau benar-benar seperti malaikat."/**_

 **Happy Reading**

 **Jepang, 05 July 2025**

.

.

.

.

Karin yang akhirnya sadar mereka menjadi tontonan orang-orang sekitar berusaha melerai pasangan yang sedang bertengkar.

"Hei kalian sudahlah!"

"DIAM!" ucap Sasuke dan Naruto serempak.

Twich.

"KALIAN YANG DIAM!" Karin yang kehilangan kesabaran akhirnya membentak mereka. Tetapi orang yang dibentak sama sekali belum berhenti saling mengejek.

JTAK JTAK

Pada akhirnya Karin memukul kepala mereka dan berhasil membuat kedua orang itu diam. Mereka menatap takut pada Karin.

"Apa kalian tidak sadar menjadi tontonan hah?" Karin memberitahu akibat interaksi keduanya.

"Dan kau Sasuke, tidak biasanya kau seperti ini!"

Kedua orang itu melirik sekitar lalu saling menatap tajam.

"Hn" hanya itu jawaban Sasuke kemudian berlalu.

"Aish, dasar pantat ayam" Naruto kesal dengan sikap Sasuke.

"Sudahlah Naru. Sudah mau bel, ayo masuk" saran Karin. Mereka segera masuk ke kelas masing-masing.

.

.

.

 _Didalam kelas_

"Ohayou minna!" sapa Naruto pada orang yang akan menjadi teman 1 tahun mendatang. Dia menuju kebangku nomor dua dari belakang sebelah kiri disamping jendela.

"Mendokusai!" sahut seorang siswa berambut nanas.

"Hmm...krauk...Ohayou...krauk!" seorang siswa yang tubuhnya gempal sambil memakan snacknya.

"Hn!" jawab beberapa siswa yang memang irit kata.

"O-oha-you!" yang ini dari siswi yang kelihatannya sangat pemalu.

"Ohayou" balas teman-teman walau hanya beberapa saja. Beberapa dari mereka sibuk dengan diri mereka sendiri. Naruto pun tidak memperdulikan sekitar bahkan teman sebangkunya sendiri. Mereka memilih tempat duduk sendiri.

Teng..Teng..Teng

"Halo anak-anak" sapa guru mereka.

"Ha'i sensei" balas mereka serempak.

"Oke. Hari ini hari pertama kalian masuk ke KSHS sebagai siswa dan siswi. Oleh karena itu kalian harus bangga bisa masuk kesini yang merupakan salah satu sekolah favorit. Saya Sarutobi Asuma selaku wali kelas kalian mohon kerjasamanya. Karena hari ini adalah hari pertama belum ada jadwal, jadi kita isi dengan perkenalan saja. Silahkan maju satu persatu!" ungkap Asuma.

... (SKIP)...

"Uchiha Sasuke" singkat sekali perkenalan Sasuke.

"Kyaaa! Sasuke-kun!" nyaris semua siswi berteriak menyerukan nama Sasuke.

"Kyaa, aku beruntung sekali bisa satu kelas dengan Sasuke-sama" salah satu diantara mereka.

"KAU!"

Saat para siswi berteriak heboh karena senang, Naruto justru bola matanya membola, dia terkejut saat mengetahui kalau Sasuke merupakan teman sekelasnya.

" Dobe!" sekali lagi kata ejekan itu keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Kau TEME!" Naruto tidak terima. Setelahnya para FG Sasuke menatapnya tajam karena berani mengatai Sasuke. Naruto sih tidak menghiraukan hal tersebut. Dia masih fokus menatap Sasuke.

"Hn. Baru sadar Dobe?" tanya Sasuke ambigu dengan wajah datarnya.

"Sudah-sudah, saya mau ke ruang guru mengurusi jadwal untuk besok. Kalian lanjutkan saja sesi perkenalannya di bangku masing-masing. Saya permisi dulu." Sela Asuma. Setelahnya dia keluar kelas menuju ruang guru. Sasuke kembali ketempat duduknya disebelah Naruto tepatnya dia teman sebangku Naruto.

"Teme, kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Naruto yang masih tidak percaya Sasuke menjadi teman sekelasnya terlebih menjadi teman sebangkunya.

"Aku dari tadi disini Dobe." balas Sasuke.

"Kenapa aku tidak tau?" Naruto masih tidak mengerti.

"Itu karena sedari tadi kau melamun Naru, umm...boleh kupanggil begitu?" sahut teman didepannya yang setahu Naruto namanya Hyuuga Hinata.

"Tentu saja boleh Hyuuga-san." Jawab Naruto cepat.

"Hinata saja Naru!" pinta Hinata.

"Oke Hinata. Kenapa aku tadi bisa tidak menyadarinya ya?" Seru Naruto dan gumaman pada kalimat terakhir hingga tidak terdengar yang lain kecuali Sasuke.

"Kau memang benar-benar Dobe!" Sasuke menyeringai.

"TEME!"

"Apa DOBE?"

"Biarkan saja Naru, lebih baik ceritakan tenang dirimu pada kami nanti kita bergantian." Hinata mengalihkan perhatian Naruto.

"Oh, baiklah. Jadi aku..." Naruto mulai menceritakan apapun tentang dirinya. Mereka antusias bercerita bergiliran. Sedangkan Sasuke menutup kedua telinganya dengan earphone.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Amerika, 05 July 2025**

Dibelahan dunia lain sesosok manusia tengah berbaring diranjang pada salah satu ruang khusus pasien VVIP rumah sakit. Terdapat 3 orang lain dalam ruangan tersebut. Salah satunya atasan mereka duduk di kursi di samping ranjang pasien. Sedang 2 orang lainnya berdiri dibelakangnya.

" Bagaimana, kalian sudah temukan?" tanya orang yang duduk dikursi.

"Sudah White-sama. Tetapi kami masih belum yakin. Oleh karena itu kami perlu kesana untuk memastikannya." jawab salah satu orang yang berdiri.

"Bagus, lanjutkan tugas kalian. Singkirkan jika ada yang menghalangi." tanggap orang yang di panggil White.

"Baik." sahut bawahannya.

"Oh ya, jangan lupa kalau sudah ketemu beritahu Grey!" tambah White mengingat orang yang bernama Grey tertarik pada yang mereka cari.

"Ha'i. Kami permisi." setelahnya kedua orang itu pergi keluar ruangan.

"Kenapa kau belum bangun juga nii-san? Apa kau tidak ingin melihatku? Kau tidak ingin bertemu mereka?" keluh White. Dia menggenggam tangan pasien tersebut.

"Seperti janjiku padamu aku menemukan mereka. Semua urusan disini aku kendalikan seperti dirimu meski tidak terlalu lancar. Maka dari itu cepatlah bangun. Kumohon!" ucap White lagi. Dia melirik jam di tangannya dan bediri.

"Sudah waktunya,aku pergi dulu nii-san. Aku akan kembali secepatnya." Pamit White dan berlalu dari ruangan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Jepang, 05 July 2025**

Jam sekolah sudah usai, semua berjalan siswa pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Ada yang dijemput, ada yang membawa sepeda dan ada juga yang jalan kaki. Seperti Naruto yang jalan kaki menuju rumahnya. Didepan gerbang Naruto berpapasan dengan Sasuke yang dijemput sopir pribadi keluarganya. Dia hanya menatap sekilas kearah sasuke.

"Huh,sudah jam 3 waktunya restoran sedang ramai. Aku harus segera pulang dan membantu kaa-chan." gumam Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Dia mempercepat langkahnya agar cepat sampai dirumah dan bisa membantu kaa-channya.

Dia tidak pernah iri dengan teman-temannya yang berasal dari keluarga kaya. Dia sadar dia sudah beruntung bisa sekolah di sekolah terbaik dan keluarganya memiliki restoran sebagai usaha mereka. Sebenarnya keluarganya tidak terlalu miskin terbukti dengan adanya restoran yang memiliki banyak pelanggan tetap. Kakaknya Kyuubi juga bekerja sebagai sekretaris perusahan saudara jauhnya tanpa sepengetahuan orang lain karena kaa-channya menyuruh mereka menyembunyikan tentang keluarga mereka. Kyuubi selalu mengirimi uang setiap bulannya pada Naruto dan kaa-channya. Semua keluarganya bahkan saudara jauhnya sangat menyayangi Naruto bahkan sebagian overprotektif padanya. Dia merupakan mentari yang menghangatkan hati mereka setiap bertemu. Naruto membawa keceriaan dimana-mana sehingga menyatukan keluarganya.

.

.

.

 _Di rumah_

Naruto mengambil kunci cadangan yang ditinggaalkan ibunya agar Naruto bisa masuk rumah tanpa harus menunggu ibunya.

"Tadaima!"

"Ah, aku harus cepat!" Naruto bergegas kekamar dan berganti baju.

Ting Tong...Ting Tong

"YA SEBENTAR!" sahut Naruto berteriak dari dalam rumah saat mendengar orang membunyikan bel rumahnya. Setelah merasa cukup dan sopan Naruto membukakan pintu dan menemui tamunya.

"Maaf lama!" Naruto membungkukkan badan dan meminta maaf pada tamunya.

"Tidak masalah" jawab si tamu.

"Jadi anda siapa?" tanya Naruto merasa tidak mengenali tamunya.

.

.

.

 **...TBC...**

.

.

.

 **Yah lagi-lagi harus TBC. Gomen kalau sedikit saya belum terbiasa membuat ff jadi sebisanya. Seperti biasa saya author amatir jadi banyak typo dimana-mana XD. Juga kendala laptop saya yang baru direparasi ganti keyboard jadi terkadang tidak terketik semua hurufnya #curhat. Jadi harus dibaca berulang-ulang untuk meminimalisir kekurangan huruf atau kata yang hilang karena penggunaan tanda baca yang tidak tepat.**

 **michhazz** **:** Terima kasih sambutannya... :-D gomen typo nya banyak. Masih amatir hehe plus kendala laptop. Pairnya emang sengaja tidak aku cantumkan di summary. Terima kasih dukungannya :') pzzt... saya juga cerewet lho. Makasih reviewnya.

 **Shafira anggraini 120398 :** Udah lanjut. Makasih reviewnya.

 **Rikatokato :** Saya masih amatir kok. Ini juga pengen coba buat ff sendiri sambil ngramein ff pair SasuFemNaru. Tentu boleh panggil Mimi, Auziri juga boleh hehe. Terima kasih dukungan dan reviewnya.

 **Sekian dari saya Terima kasih untuk yang review, favs dan follow.**

 **Sampai Jumpa**


	3. Chapter 3

**She Is Angel**

 **Disclaimer : Chara bukan milik saya melainkan milik Masashi Kismoto. Saya hanya meminjam.**

 **Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

 **Genre : Hurt/comfort, Romance**

 **Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo (s), gaje, mainstream.**

 **Summary :** _ **"Semua orang berhak mendapat kesempatan kedua bukan?.../Aku hanya ingin orang yang kusayangi bahagia.../Aku tidak tau harus bilang apa?.../Kau benar-benar seperti malaikat."/**_

 **Happy Reading**

 **Jepang, 05 July 2025**

.

.

.

"Anda bisa memanggilku Eagle." Jawab tamunya yang mengaku bernama Eagle.

"Uhm...Eagle-san, anda mencari siapa?" tanya naruto. Sedangkan Eagle menatap Naruto menyelidik.

"Apa anda bernama Naruto?" bukannya menjawab Eagle justru balik bertanya.

"Ya, nama saya Naruto. Ada apa?" Naruto penasaran ada orang asing mencarinya.

"Saya hanya memastikan ini benar anda." Jawab Eagle.

"Ngnh?" Naruto bingung.

"Seseorang menyuruh saya menjaga keluarga anda nona." Eagle membungkukkan badannya.

"Eh?" Naruto makin tidak paham.

Drt...drt...drt

Handphone Naruto bergetar ada panggilan masuk. Dia melihat siapa yang memanggil. Ternyata dari ibunya. Dia segera menjawab panggilan itu. Eagle hanya menunggu Naruto selesai menjawab panggilan itu.

"Moshi-moshi kaa-chan?"

 _/Moshi-moshi Naru, kau sudah pulang sekolah?/_

"Ne kaa-chan."

 _/Naru ada dimana sekarang?/_

"Naru di rumah kaa-chan."

 _/Bisa Naru bantu kaa-chan? Cepat datang kesini, hari ini pelanggannya sangat banyak/_

"Ha'i."

 _/Kalau begitu sampai jumpa Naru. Segera kesini kaa-chan tunggu! Jaa/_

"Jaa kaa-chan." Naruto menutup pangilannya. Dia mengalihkan pandangan pada Eagle.

"Maaf saya sedang terburu-buru. Saya harus pergi." Naruto merasa tidak enak mengucapkannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Saya juga akan pergi. Sampai bertemu lagi nona" Eagle berpamitan dan pergi. Setelahnya Naruto mengambil barang yang akan dibawa. Naruto menutup pintu dan menguncinya tak lupa menaruh kunci cadangannya ke tempat semula. Kemudian dia pergi ke restoran.

Ditengah perjalannya menuju restoran melihat wanita paruh baya yang kesulitan membawa barang belanjaannya. Merasa tidak tega Naruto menghampiri wanita itu dan berniat membantu membawa barang belanjaan itu.

"Selamat siang baa-san!" Naruto mendekati wanita paruh baya tersebut.

"Selamat siang nak," wanita itu membalas sapaan Naruto.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Naruto." Naruto memperkenalkan diri pada wanita itu.

"Saya Mikoto. Salam kenal Naru-chan..boleh baa-san panggil begitu?" wanita tua yang bernama Mikoto itu bertanya ragu pada anak perempuan didepannya.

"Tentu saja baa-san." Naruto mengiyakan pertanyaan Mikoto.

"Jadi ada apa Naru-chan?" tanya Mikoto pada Naruto.

"Uhm..sepertinya baa-san kesulitan membawa semua itu?" tanya Naruto sopan.

"Eh iya Naru, hari ini baa-san belanja sendiri. Suamiku sedang sibuk bekerja sedangkan putraku tidak mau menemaniku." Ucap Mikoto sambil mengeluh.

"Memangnya kenapa putra baa-san tidak mau mengantar baa-san belanja?" Naruto penasaran ada anak yang tega membiarkan ibunya pergi sendiri.

"Yah begitulah anak baa-san, mereka gengsi ikut ke tempat yang ramai katanya berisik dan mereka bilang mereka sudah besar jadi malu setiap kuajak berbelanja." Keluh Mikoto.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau Naru bantu saja." tawar Naruto dengan ceria.

"Benarkah? Apa tidak merepotkan Naru-chan?" Mikoto tentuna tidak percaya gadis didepannya ini menawarkan diri membawa barang-barang belanjannya yang bisa dibilang sangat banyak

"Tentu saja. Naru tidak merasa direpotkan kok. Naru juga sering membantu kaa-chan belanja setiap akhir pekan." Seru Naruto.

"Ara, kalau begitu bantu baa-san membawa ini ke mobil yang mengantar baa-san tadi Naru-chan!" ajak Mikoto.

"Ha'i baa-san!" Naruto dengan cekatan membawa barang-barang itu menuju sebuah mobil yang ditunjuk Mikoto.

"Anak itu baik sekali juga ceria. Sungguh beruntung sekali orang tuannya memiliki putri sepertinya, tidak seperti kedua putraku yang dingin dan kaku. Huh sudahlah sebaiknya aku cepat." Mikoto memuji Naruto yang berjalan menuju mobil pribadi kelurganya dan membanding-bandingkan Naruto dengan anaknya. Dia pun segera menyusul Naruto.

...

"Nah sudah selesai baa-san." Ucap Naruto riang.

"Terima kasih Naru-chan atas bantuannya." Mikoto berterimakasih pada Naruto.

"Ah sama-sama baa-san. Sesama manusia kan wajar saling tolong-menolong. Bisa jadi nanti Naru yang akan ditolong baa-san." Naruto merendahkan diri.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih. Mau sekalian kami mengantarmu Naru?" tawar Mkoto.

"Tidak usah baa-san, Naru ada pekerjaan membantu kaa-san di restoran dekat sini." Tolak Naruto.

"Baiklah kalau tidak mau, tapi kapan-kapan kalau bertemu ajak baa-san ke restoran ibumu ya?" pinta Mikoto.

"Tentu saja baa-san. Saya pergi dulu baa-san. Jaa..." Naruto berpamitan dan beranjak pergi.

"Anak itu. Semoga nanti bisa bertemu lagi." Harap Mikoto.

.

.

.

 _Di Restoran_

kLING...KLING

"Halo kaa-chan!" sapa Naruto setelah didalam restoran.

"Halo Naru, kamu tidak apa-apa? Kenapa kau lama kesini? Kau dihadang seseorang?" tanya Kushina bertubi-tubi setelah menangkap Naruto dalam pandangannya.

"Naru tidak apa-apa kaa-chan, tadi Naru membantu baa-san dulu membawa belanjaannya, kasihan tidak ada yang membantunya." Naruto menjawabnya dengan tenang.

"Baa-san?" Kushina mengulangi kata baa-san.

"Iya, tadi Naru bertemu baa-san itu diperjalanan. Dia kelihatan sangat kewalahan karena barang belanjaannya banyak sekali. Anak-anaknya juga tidak mau membantu bahkan menemani, mengantar saja tidak." Naruto menceritakan hal yang dialaminya diperjalanan.

"Oh syukurlah." Kushina mengusap dada tanda lega putrinya tidak apa-apa.

"Sudahlah kaa-chan, Naru mau bekerja dulu." Naruto menuju kearah pelanggan direstoran dan mencatat menunya. Disini Naruto bekerja sebagai pelayan.

"Selamat Datang!..." Naruto menyapa pelanggan dengan ceria. Berkatnya restoran ini jadi banyak pelanggan karena keceriaan yang disebarkan selain karna lokasi restoran mereka berada diseberang kantor perusahaan dan pabrik.

"Huh anak itu." Kushina hanya geleng-geleng kepala dengan sikap putrinya yang kelewat ceria itu.

...

.

.

.

 _Kediaman Uchiha_

"Tadaima!" sapa Mikoto dari pintu depan.

"Hn"

"Hn"

"Itterashai"

"Kalian memang tidak berubah. Dingin dan irit kata." Mikoto mencibir suami dan kedua putranya yang irit kata. Dia menyuruh sopir mengambil belanjaannya dan menaruhnya di dapur.

"Dari dulu Uchiha memang seperti ini kaa-san." Sahut Uchiha Itachi putra sulungnya yang sedikit berbeda dengan ayah dan adiknya. Dia masih bisa mengucapkan kalimat yang panjang meskipun simple.

"Hn"

"Hn"

Tuh kan ayah dan adiknya yang super irit kata. Jika Itachi mirip kaa-sannya, adiknya Uchiha Sasuke seperti duplikat ayahnya Uchiha Fugaku.

"Itachi, Sasuke cepat kesini bantu kaa-san." Perintah Mikoto.

"Apalagi ini kaa-san!" keluh Itachi.

"Hn" dua huruf favorit lah yang terdengar dari Sasuke.

"Otouto, bisakah hilangkan sedikit kebiasaan anehmu itu!" nasihat Itachi.

"Ck, baka" decih Sasuke.

"Hei kau berani mengatai nii-sanmu ini?" tanya Itachi tidak percaya.

"Hn"

"Ck," Itachi sudah tidak mau meladeni Sasuke yang irit kata itu. Itachi sudah terbiasa dengan sikap dingin dan kaku adiknya. Itachi pun pernah berharap bisa menukar Sasuke dengan orang lain. Tetapi dia menghilangkan pemikiran aneh itu. Karna walau bagaimanapun sikap Sasuke, Sasuke tetap adiknya. Itachipun juga sangat menyayanginya.

Itachi menghentikan lamunannya dan beranjak kedapur membantu kaa-sannya tercinta. Itachi melihat kaa-sannya sedang mengeluarkan barang-barang belanjaan dari kantong plastik dan Sasuke membantu mengeluarkan barang-barang itu. Sedangkan Itachi mulai menyusun barang-barang dikulkas. Mereka mau membantu Mikoto karena ancaman Mikoto yang akan menghilangkan nama tomat dalam daftar kebutuhan sehari-hari. Entah mengapa para pria Uchiha suka sekali dengan yang namanya tomat, apalagi si Uchiha Bungsu. Setelahnya Mikoto mulai memasak makan siang. Keluarga mereka lebih suka berkumpul dirumah saat makan siang memakan masakan Mikoto dari pada keluar.

.

.

.

Di Sunagakure seorang pria berambut jingga duduk berhadapan dengan pria paruh baya berambut merah kehitaman. Dari ekspresinya mereka seperti sedang berdebat.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mengijinkanmu Kyuu!" seru pria paruh baya itu yang bernama Akashi.

"Ayolah Pak tua, kau tau aku sangat merindukan rubah kecilku itu!" bujuk Kyuubi.

"Kau kira kami tidak merindukannya juga?" balas Akashi cepat.

"Cih aku tau itu, tapi..."

"Kau tetap disini sampai tahun depan titik!" sebelum Kyuubi menyelesaikan ucapannya Akashi sudah memotongnya.

"Huh! Dasar kakek tua!" ucap Kyuubi ketus dan keluar ruangan plus suara bantingan pintu yang ditutup.

"Rubah itu benar-benar!" ucap Akashi sambil menghela nafas.

.

.

.

"Moshi-moshi Naru!" sapa Kyuubi yang saat ini tengah menelpon Naruto

 _/Moshi-moshi nii-chan/_

"Bagaimana kabarmu Naru?" tanya Kyuubi.

 _/Baik nii-chan, nii-chan sendiri?/_

"Nii-chan baik Naru, hanya saja nii-chan merindukanmu dan juga kaa-chan." Keluh Kyuubi.

 _/Huh nii-chan Naru juga rindu nii-chan. Tapi Naru tau nii-chan sedang bekerja keras demi Naru, kaa-chan juga/_

"Begitulah Naru, pak tua itu tidak mengijinkanku menemuimu," seru Kyuubi sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

 _/Jangan begitu nii-chan, bagaimanapun juga dia kakek kita/_

"Nii-chan tau Naru. Tapi kenapa harus tahun depan boleh menemui kalian Naru?" Kyuubi masih tidak terima dengan keputusan kakeknya.

 _/Itu demi kebaikan kita nii-chan. Siapa tahu setelah nii-chan pulang, nii-chan tidak mau kembali kesana lagi/_

"Kau benar Naru" Kyuubi menyetujui pendapat Naruto.

 _/Tuh kan nii-chan kebiasaan terlalu emosi, kalau nii-chan tidak bekerja lagi nanti siapa yang akan Naru pamerin sama teman-teman Naru dong? Masa Nagato nii-chan yang bisanya tebar pesona itu?/_

"Ha ha kau bisa saja Naru, kau selalu membuat nii-chan berpikiran tenang Naru." Puji Kyuubi.

 _/Tentu, siapa dulu Naruto he he/_

"Ya sudah kalau begitu nii-chan tutup dulu teleponnya, nii-chan mau ngelanjutin kerja" seru Kyuubi.

/Iya nii-chan, selamat bekerja/

"Jaa Naru"

 _/Jaa nii-chan/_

Setelah menutup teleponnya Kyuubi kembali bekerja. Sekarang hatinya sudah kembali tenang.

.

.

.

Kushina menghampiri putrinya setelah Naruto mengakhiri panggilannya dengan Kyuubi. Kushina bertanya panggilan dari siapa dan Naruto mengatakan dari Kyuubi. Kushina hanya menganggukkan kepala kemudian mengajak Naruto pulang. Saat ini memang sudah menjelang malam, restoran mereka sudah waktunya tutup. Segera setelah membersihkan dan mengunci restoran mereka pulang. Diperjalanan pulang Naruto menceritakan kejadian yang dialaminya seharian ini. Ekspresinya berubah-ubah sesuai keadaan saat bercerita. Naruto menceritakan secara detail tak terkecuali pertemuannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Kushina hanya mendengarkan sesekali menimpali cerita Naruto.

.

.

.

 **...TBC...**

.

.

.

 **Halo minna! Mimi datang kembali membawa chapter 3. Apa kalian udah bosen sama cerita mimi? Gak papa mimi sadar kok kalau cerita mimi itu idenya pasaran. Banyak typonya pasti. Ngebosenin karna tidak ada yang menarik. Ngaret! Apa lagi ntah masih banyak lagi. Tapi terima kasih buat yang masih nunggu cerita mimi ya. Oh ya padahal pairnya SasuFemNaru tapi adegan romance mereka belum juga muncul, gomen. Rencananya sih mau mimi masukin di chapter ini tetapi entah kenapa mood mimi kurang baik jadi mimi potong untuk chapter 4. Konfliknya belum ada ya? Konfliknya mulai terasa setelah chapter 4 mungkin. Mimi nggak bisa janji soalnya mimi masih amatiran belum bisa buat cerita yang bagus. Sebenarnya tadinya udah kepikiran adegan SasuFemNaru tapi karna masalah pribadi ide itu hilang jadi samar-samar. Ya begitulah akibat mimi habis uts dan jeng jeng nilai mimi anjlok sampai kedasar-dasarnya parah kan. Yee malah curhat*nyengir. And for** **megumichan** **and** **Rikatokato** **thanks for your review*** _ **sokbahasainggris.**_ **Sekian cuap-cuap dari saya, sampai jumpa chapter depan.**


End file.
